


Eye Candy

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, daddy klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: blaine at the gym working out with his toddler (like having the toddler sit on back or chest while he does push-ups or something) and women at the gym are checking him out and gossiping and kurt comes to visit and hears the women and stakes his claim on his man :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my God…”

“Is he real?”

“That—that shouldn’t be so hot.”

Daphne and Meg stood at the juice bar in the balcony, watching a dark haired man bench press a toddler on the first floor of the gym as they waited for the girl behind the counter to finish their post-yoga smoothies. They saw him every week, sometimes with the little girl, sometimes without, and always looking sinfully gorgeous.

“Do you think that’s his daughter or he’s a manny or something?” Meg said as she surreptitiously took a picture of his backside as he began doing lunges with the little girl carefully balanced on his shoulders. “God, that ass—”

“Look at her curls, they have to be related. Maybe an uncle?” Daphne wet her lips as she adjusted her gym bag on her shoulders. “I hope he’s an uncle. That means he might be available.”

The girl at the juice bar called out their names and they retrieved their drinks, taking their eyes off the man for only a moment. When they looked back, he was still doing lunges but the girl was mimicking him now. They both giggled and cooed at how cute they were together.

“Great job in class, ladies—ooh, did you find some eye candy to indulge in?” They whirled around, embarrassed to have been caught and saw their yoga instructor, Kurt, smirking at them. He took a drink from his water bottle as they tried to come up with a lie. “It’s okay, I get it. I’m the same way sometimes after a good yoga class. It’s great for the libido. Now, who are you spying on?”

Daphne grinned, eager to point out the guy to someone she was sure would appreciate him. “The guy with the dark curls and green shorts and adorable little girl.”

“Oh!” Kurt’s eyebrows shot up as he found who they were ogling. The guy was now swinging the little girl between his legs in lieu of a kettlebell. “Well, I can see the appeal.”

“Isn’t he gorgeous?” Meg gushed. “Just… his arms! And his ass… just incredible.”

“He is,” Kurt said simply, a little smirk on his lips. “Do you know anything about him?”

“No, nothing,” Daphne sighed, taking a sip of her juice. The guy set the little girl down and pulled his phone of the pocket of his shorts, checking it and huffing at something before putting it back in. He crouched down and the girl jumped into his open arms. “Oh my God. Seriously, can he get any cuter?”

Kurt hummed thoughtfully. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, ladies, I believe my husband and daughter are waiting for me. See you next week.”

“Bye, Kurt!” they said distractedly as the guy got into the plank position and the girl climbed on top of his back and he began to do push ups. “One, two, three, four, five—”

They saw a lanky man come close to where the guy was working out and the little girl squealed so loudly they both winced at the sound. The newcomer lifted up the child and held her on his hip as the guy stopped his exercising and stood up and grinned.

“Meg, Meg—I… I think that’s Kurt.”

“No, it’s—oh, my God! It is!” They watched as Kurt turned around and gave them a wave, the little girl doing the same. His husband chuckled and gave a slight nod in their direction. Meg flushed a deep red and hid her face behind her hand. “We were shamelessly objectifying our yoga teacher’s husband in front of our yoga teacher. I need to find a new yoga class now.”

Daphne giggled nervously as the two men and little girl left. “Well, it could have been worse.”

Meg rolled her eyes at her friend. “How could it have been worse?”

“Kurt could have seen you take that picture of his husband’s ass.”


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re late and his class is full! This is your fault!”

“My fault? You were the one that insisted we stop at Jamba Juice!”

“Ugh, whatever, let’s just… the ellipticals facing the window are open, let’s just do that for what’s left of the hour.”

Nora shoved her water bottle in the holder and dropped her mat to the floor as she climbed on to the machine as Cassidy did the same. It was mid afternoon so the gym was pretty empty since most people were at work. Two machines down, on a treadmill, was a very cute guy running at a steady pace. After giving him a cursory once over, (dark curly hair, tanned skin, shorts a little on the short side in her opinion) she turned her attention to the floor to ceiling window into the classroom. They could see that the room was jam packed with women and a few men as the instructor, Kurt, led them through a sun salutation in front of the window.

“You know, it’s less obvious that we’re creeping on our yoga teacher if you turn the damn machine on,” Cassidy spat at her friend as she ran. If she was going to miss her weekly yoga class, she was at least going to knock out a cardio workout.

“Oh. Right!” Nora punched the buttons of the machine and began moving with it. They were silent for a bit, watching the class in as inconspicuously as they could as Kurt flowed from one position to another. “Just—he’s so bendy.”

Cassidy chuckled. “Yeah, he is… it’s… whoa…” Kurt was in downward dog, his ass high up in the air, the muscles of his legs straining under the fitted fabric of his light grey pants. “I think I’m going to have a stroke.”

“I know, I—holy—”

They watched as Kurt swung a leg forward, planting it firmly before moving into the warrior series. His arms extended over his head, his torso upright and strong, it was obvious why they preferred Kurt’s yoga class of the other teachers at the gym. In addition to leading an excellent class, Kurt wasn’t horrible to look at either. He was all long, slender muscles and inexplicably broad shoulders that his close-fitting tank tops only highlighted. But it was his face that first endeared him to them. Bright eyes and faint freckles and that sweet little upturned nose, he was adorable until they got moving and then he was pure sex. Nora usually preferred being in the middle row of the class but when Kurt was the teacher, she wanted to be front and center. The faint sheen of sweat the formed over his skin and soaked his shirt was much more enticing than it should have been.

From their vantage point, they could see how wet the back of his shirt got as he moved, starting out in a small diamond just below his shoulders and a little oval at the small of his back before they met and the entirety of his shirt was soaked.

“I want to lick him,” Cassidy said matter-of-factly. “I don’t care that we’re both married. I want to lick him.”

“Cassidy!”

“Just once!” she said defensively. “I’m trying to decide if I want to lick his collarbone or that line in his arm when he does serpent’s pose. One lick and I can die happy.”

Nora rolled her eyes. “And I’m sure you’re husband would love you going around licking random sexy men.”

Cassidy took a drink from her water bottle. “With the amount of weird porn I found on his laptop, he owes me.”

“Oh, my God…” Nora cringed. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“Just be glad you weren’t the one that opened the folder that was labeled ‘2015 taxes’ and found clip after clip of girls with piercings squirting on each other’s faces.” She set her bottle back in the holder and continued her run. “So I will fantasize about licking Kurt’s neck without any remorse or guilt and he can fantasize about goth lesbians coming on one another. At the end of the day, I don’t care so long as we only fuck each other—What the… oh God…”

The class was all resting in a pose as Kurt was demonstrating a more complicated variation. They watched with bated breath as Kurt balanced himself on on foot and held the other out and moved it slowly the side, still sticking out at wide angle. His back was ramrod straight and his hand was barely touching his toes. Even from behind, he was making it look like the easiest thing in the world.

“I changed my mind,” Cassidy gasped. Some of the students attempted the pose and Kurt released it to go around and adjust them. “I don’t want to lick his neck. I want to lick his thigh.”

“I completely understand,” Nora nods.

The class soon begins a cool down and the two women are completely unaware that they’ve been running for almost an entire hours. Their yoga teacher was a wonderful distraction from the burning sensation in their legs. Cassidy hit the cool down button on her machine as the class moved into savasana and Kurt moved around the room, making small adjustment every now and then. 

“Maybe… maybe we should skip yoga next week and run instead,” Nora suggested as she hit the same button on her elliptical. “For science.”

“Yes. For science.”

They were almost done with the cool down of the routine when the yoga class began filtering out of the room. Kurt was the last one out, towel around his neck and his clothes sticking to his body. Nora froze as he gave them a polite nod and made his way to the guy to her left, who had been there the entire time.

“Hey, Blaine,” Kurt said, leaning against the back of the control panel and looking up at him with a sweet smile on his lips. “Almost done? You were on here the whole class.”

“Well… let’s just say I was entertained by thoughts about my bendy husband and licking his body. Particularly his neck, arms, and thighs.” 

Nora was mortified. He’d heard everything. They hadn’t exactly been quiet about their shameless objectification but she thought that the hum of the machines would hide most of it. Apparently not. The two men walked past them and towards the front desk where Kurt ducked around to punch out and Blaine swiped his membership card before glancing back at them and giving them a big wink before they left, hand-in-hand. 

“…Is it wrong that I want credit for the awesome sex they’re going to have when they get home?” Cassidy said, her voice a little numb and dazed.

“I’m pretty sure that they would be having awesome sex when they get home without you putting ideas in his Kurt’s husband’s head, so no.” Nora downed the last of her water and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

“Damn.”


End file.
